The NotPerfect Guy
by headlines210
Summary: What happens when a new boy comes to town, does things you would have never thought of and does it to Stephanie, but no one believes her. Not even her dad.


**New Boy**

**I do not own full house at all. Please review. Thanx! **:-)

(It's 2 years later. Nicky and Alex are in kindergarten, Michelle is in 3rd grade, Stephanie is in 10th grade, DJ goes to Berkeley with Kimmy and Steve, Joey is playing a cartoon voice for a new movie, Jesse is now a famous musician, and Danny and Rebecca are still co-host of Wake Up Sanfransisco. It's October 31st, Halloween day. DJ is dropping off Michelle and Stephanie at school. She goes to Michelle's school first.)

DJ: Okay Michelle. Be careful when you go into school today.

Michelle: Why? Trick-or-treat day is over.

Stephanie: Well, today is Halloween, so the monsters rally like coming out today.

DJ: And they really like scaring little kids. (Teddy comes behind Michelle, but Michelle doesn't know.)

Michelle: Yeah right.

Teddy: BOO! (Michelle jumps and turns around.)

Michelle: Teddy, I almost had a heart attack.

Teddy: You should've seen you face. (They run into the school. DJ takes Stephanie to school. She gets out the car.)

Stephanie: Bye Deej. (Stephanie goes over to Gia.)

Gia: Finally. Let's go! (Gia grabs Stephanie's wrist and takes her over to a big crowd surrounding the principal's office.)

Stephanie: What's going on?

Gia: There's a new boy in our grade. The people at his old school said that he's the perfect guy. He's good at all sports, he maintain's a perfect 4.0 GPA, he's really cool, and he's cute. He's the most perfect guy ever.

Stephanie: But he came on the most not perfect day.

Gia: Whatever Steph.

Stephanie: So why are all these people here?

Gia: The popular people are here to make him popular, the newspaper people are here to ask him questions-much like paparazzi, the jocks are her to get him to join the team, the nerds are here to get him to teach them stuff they don't know, the girls are her so they can be his girlfriend, and all the other boys just want to get popular.

Stephanie: Then, why are you here?

Gia: Duh. I'm a girl. I want to be his girlfriend.

Stephanie: Why? Everyone likes him.

Gia: I'll lift you up so you can see what I'm talking about. (Gia lifts Stephanie up a little. Stephanie see's him. He has her Uncle Jesse's haircut and skin color, and she likes his smile. He also has brown eyes, a yellow polo, dark blue jeans, and a gold chain with a cross on it. Gia puts Stephanie down.) Isn't he cute?

Stephanie: I guess.

Gia: I GUESS! Every girl in this school would be ashamed of you right now if they were listening to you.

Stephanie: Whatever. I'm going to home room.

Gia: Yeah. Sure. (Stephanie leaves. Then, the new boy comes out.)

All the girls: Oh my gosh! It's him! MARTIN! (Everyone rushes up to him and acts like he's a celebrity. In 1st period Stephanie goes to her biology class and Martin's already there with a whole bunch of kids that's in her 1st period crowded around him. Stephanie taps some girl named Jacque on the shoulder. She turns around.)

Stephanie: Jacque, what's going on?

Jacque: The best thing ever. The new guy Martin, he's in our class.

Stephanie: That's it?

Jacque: You're not excited? (Stephanie shakes her head no.) Well, I heard that he's in all of your classes, he's in your home room, and his locker is 2 away from yours.

Stephanie: What's his last name?

Jacque: Touffle.

Stephanie: It's gonna be a long year then. (Lunch time; Gia runs over to Stephanie in the lunch line.)

Gia: I heard about you and Martin.

Stephanie: So? We're in the same classes.

Gia: Yeah, but all the girls in the school are so jealous of you now, and the boys that want to be his friend or get him to answer questions.

Stephanie: I know. They keep asking me to ask him questions for them, and girls keep asking me to take pictures of him for there screen saver. It's starting to get on my nerves.

Gia: Steph, you must not understand how this could benefit you.

Stephanie: How?

Gia: Your so popular now. You'll probably be invited to senior parties and everything. (2 guys pass Stephanie, look at her, and whistle.) See? Now you'll probably have a date every Saturday night.

Stephanie: So? I'm the only blonde in the grade. There's no other 10th grade blonde girls to compare me to.

(After school DJ comes and picks up Stephanie.) Where's Michelle?

DJ: Aunt Becky picked her up.

Stephanie: Oh. (When DJ comes to a crosswalk, it takes about 3 minutes for the big crowd to cross.)

DJ: What was that?

Stephanie: This new guy started today in my grade. His name's Martin. At his old school they described him as "the perfect guy". So now everyone wants to be his friend and all of the girls want to be his girlfriend. Except me.

DJ: No classes with him?

Stephanie: Actually, I have all my classes with him.

DJ: Is he cute?

Stephanie: I guess. All the girls think he is.

DJ: Then, he must not be your type.

Stephanie: Why would you think that?

DJ: Because it sounds like you hate him

Stephanie: I don't hate him. I don't even know him. Probably no one does.

DJ: Ok.


End file.
